Spongebob,This is your family!
by rehaank
Summary: SpongeBob has found out that he has been adopted so he sets out to fins his real parents
1. Chapter 1 Spongebob Finds out the truth

All was quite in bikini bottom, it was 2am, and the city was silent. Then suddenly, a huge heap of seahorses came galloping round the whole city, Everyone awoke, and walked to the town hall to see what the commotion was about, The seahorses started to cry shrieks and then they fell with a mighty thud! "What's going on, you do now this is the only time I can REALX!" Cried Squidward! "Quieten down everyone, now as you can see some seahorses have come to bikini bottom and need our help!" Said the mayor. As he said the word help, darkness spread around the whole of bikini bottom, it was a blackout! The seahorses were put into the hospital for treatment and everyone else got out there candles and light them up "Wait if were underwater then how can we have a fire?" Wondered Patrick, as he said that there fires got extinguished! "Tartar Sauce!" Shouted SpongeBob.

Everyone got their chairs out and sat outside their house, and waited until the power came back, SpongeBob was inside his good, old pineapple home, he tripped over Gary's shell and hit his head on his wardrobe, Causing all his files up top to fall down. There was one strange envelope that said **DO NOT OPEN PROPERTY OF SQUARE PANTS FAMILY. **The lights came back on, SpongeBob opened the envelope because he was square pants family, As he opened the envelope he read the title on the sheet of paper inside the envelope: Adoption Of yellow sponge, 1st march 1996.

"That can't mean me, can it?" Worried SpongeBob. As his legs wobbled like jelly he read the sheet, it contained a picture of a little cute baby that looked a lot like SpongeBob. He read the information beneath, when he finished a tear dropped from his yellow spongy face. Spongebob's whole life has been a lie…


	2. Chapter 2 What could go wrong?

SpongeBob couldn't believe his eyes, the yellow sponge trotted out looking depressed he stayed awake all night weeping. The next day was a bright sunny day and the power cut was over, Patrick came round to SpongeBob's pineapple home, he knocked on the door… no answer… " uhhh why am I here again?" Said Patrick. He walked back to his rock.

Later on sponge bobs adoptive parents came round… what could possibly go wrong?

When SpongeBob's mother came she wanted to give him a hug but SpongeBob just watched the clock…Tick…Tock…What would happen next? Disasters were about to occur…

First SpongeBob gets kicked out of his job, he gets a phone call from Mr Krabs saying where he was! Then his fake parents spill juice on his knew floor, argue with him about not talking to them and then eventually being fed up walk out. Then news comes that sandy had gone to Texas with another squirrel named Steven Mc Nut, to finish off some work that sandy needed to do and after all he was a scientist but sponge knew he was NUTS!

Then Patrick blew SpongeBob's house up by leaving the cooker on and messing about with the gas. Later that night SpongeBob went to his good old pal Squidwards house, when he knocked squid moved his house to another town! Patrick's rock was no good from the last time when SpongeBob slept at Patricks. So SpongeBob and his pet snail Gary went onto the road…

The seahorses that needed the towns help were at it again! Screaming their heads off! What was wrong with them? They had come from a town named Ice Berg Valley. They were famous for their ice bergs, but they all melted away mysteriously a few years ago… And now seahorses have come, who did this to them… SpongeBob knew a little green someone was behind this, but how could he know for certain?

SpongeBob got on a 2am bus and was heading for Ice Berg Valley. He could start a new life there and forget about bikini bottom, he was going through a hard time lately. But he didn't know that his fake parents had adopted him FROM an orphanage home IN Ice Berg Valley! And he didn't know that his real parents had set off around the world to find him! And were heading from bikini bottom to look for him, AND were going on the same bus as him! He was going to get off at Ice Berg Valley whilst his REAL parents get on the bus he got off from to go to Bikini Bottom!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
